


You're like a disease without any cure

by Curnin_Orzabal



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: After hours and hours of mindblowing sex, Cleaning Up, Exhaustion, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, No Plot/Plotless, Smut, continual slow-burning lust, mcpriceley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curnin_Orzabal/pseuds/Curnin_Orzabal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin and Connor can't get enough of each other, even when completely exhausted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're like a disease without any cure

Kevin blinked awake, registering the soft glow of the bedside lamp. He had no idea what time it was, nor how long he'd been sleeping just now.

But slowly and surely, sensations stepped into his growing consciousness. Tingles on the skin of his neck and throat. A sheet wrapped around parts of his lower body, unusually soft on his skin. A warm flush in his cheeks and forehead. A dull ache up his back passage. Ah... now he remembered.

Between his legs he trembled, every nerve firing; yet the sheet covering his crotch had only the touch of a whisper. And now he became aware of the crisp-yet-warm, salt-air scent of recent... _activities_. So it had been only a short time since their last go-around after all. 

Kevin gazed down at the redhead in bed next to him. He had bags under his eyes, and a soft blush obscuring his few freckles. How much sleep had they both lost during these last few days? It was not the sort of thing one wished to think about during a frantic sexual marathon.  
Kevin could never get enough of the sight of an aroused Connor. In fact, that was the whole reason that what had started as a simple lovemaking session quickly turned into hours upon hours of ecstasy. It had been too long since they'd had an uninterrupted weekend together, with no demands and no responsibilities they needed to save their energy for. And their bodies were crying out for that as much as for the sex itself. 

Kevin loved being desired-- thoroughly, desperately desired; and nobody was better at desire than his lover. Connor in a state of raw lust was breathtaking. Intoxicating... and Kevin was damn well addicted. Whether it was those eyes, blazing, changing from summer-sky to stormy gray-blue to vivid turquoise and back again, depending on his mood. Or that voice, issuing Kevin's name in a hoarse scream or rasping "More, more" when Kevin stood at the foot of the bed, wrapped those strong legs around his waist and fucked him mercilessly into the mattress. Or that mouth, soft and wet and hot when kissing or pleasuring him, lips plump and red from well-use. Or his cock, shorter than Kevin's own, pale before arousal; before it grew and the head started taking on the rosy hue of his lips, and a tiny droplet started to shimmer in the slit. Which seemed to fit perfectly down his throat; and slide in and out of his hole with that perfect balance of hardness and softness.

After their first time tonight, they'd gone to take a shower. And washing each other up had only gotten them going again. Connor had said the clean smell on his skin was making him horny, and he wanted to eat him alive; and he did just that, sheathing Kevin in his mouth and making him recover at a speed he'd never thought was possible. From then on Kevin was hooked, unable to turn it off. 

But my, if Connor didn't look nearly as good exhausted. A small smile played at the corners of those kiss-swollen lips. His ginger hair stuck out in crazy spikes all over. His face was languid-- Kevin thought, with satisfaction. Those red lashes, longer than he'd pictured, lay gently against those bagged eyes. Mostly, though, it was just the relaxed way he held his body... a sense of comfort, of trust, and of being _home._  
He hated to ruin such a perfect picture of contentment, but their sheets were a total mess and needed to be washed soon; for waiting till tomorrow morning would be most unpleasant. 

He kissed Connor on the forehead and lightly shook him. "Hey, wake up."  
Connor twisted his lips and growl-whined. "Really? 'S mornin' already?"  
"No, but we need to change the sheets. They're pretty skanky. Don't know about you, but _I_ don't want to be sleeping in that."

Connor made another noise like a bratty young Wookiee (to use one of the many Arnoldisms that had crept into Kevin's speech), and with much struggle, heaved himself out of bed. Just as quickly, he made a beeline for the couch and sprawled himself onto it.  
"It's too early. You wore me out."  
"You just about wore _me_ out," said Kevin, pulling off the dirty sheets and pillowcases with a reserve of energy he unlocked from deep inside. "You can be insatiable."  
"Can't resist me, can ya," said Connor in his tired drawl. 

After Kevin stuffed the sheets in the washer and came back with a fresh set, he asked Connor to help him put them on. The bratty Wookiee returned, but Kevin stood firm until the clean sheets were set. And once they were, Connor promptly crawled back beneath them.  
"Uh-uh," said Kevin. "We're still dirty too."  
"Aw, come _on_ ," groaned Connor. " 'M too tired for a shower." He snuggled into his pillow. "And d'you remember what happened the _last_ time we took a shower?"  
Kevin had to admit he had a point.  
"Well... just lie back for a little bit. I'll take care of you," said Kevin, stepping into the bathroom and returning with a wet washcloth and a towel. 

"Take off the sheets," he said; and after Connor complied, Kevin started wiping his boyfriend down and drying him, starting at the neck. A neck covered in small purple bruises, he noticed. The hollow at the base of Connor's throat beckoned for a kiss, so Kevin placed one there, and thrilled at the shudder that ran through his lover's body.

The redhead kept his breath steady, but a few hitches kept stealing in from time to time as Kevin wiped and dried downward: from the round, smooth shoulders to the tight reddened nipples to the soft skin of his stomach, navel having fitted very nicely on the tip of his tongue. Kevin got the urge to let his mouth have his way with this expanse of beautiful, creamy skin, as he'd done so much tonight already; but at this time they both needed calm, not excitement. There would be time enough to pick up where they left off, after they got some rest.

Calm was, of course, a goal that got harder to stick to once Kevin moved the washcloth below Connor's waist. More purple bruises and tooth marks dotted his hipbones and upper thighs, and his spent cock lay innocently in a patch of darker-red hair than on his head. The musk of their lovemaking was stronger here, and Kevin took this time to go freshen up his washcloth; as much to keep his own feelings in check as anything else. When he came back, he controlled his breathing as he wiped at the crotch, trying to ignore that Connor's breaths were growing increasingly ragged. It was almost a relief to finish there and more down the legs, then roll his lover over and wash down the full length of that nibble-riddled body from shoulders to knees. Almost.

However, then Connor had to do what he did best; which is to say, take Kevin's carefully shored-up self-control and snap it right in two. He made a series of extravagant movements, stretching his limbs, shaking his ass; then he flopped onto hs back and arched like a cat, pressing his head into the pillow and saying in a thoroughly gratified voice: "Kevin..."  
And Kevin's cock sprang to attention, urgent and painful.  
Kevin didn't think. He dashed straight for the shower and turned on the water. _Darn you, Connor... this hurts._ Hopefully, it wouldn't take long this time to finish himself... thankfully, it didn't. Only now it was exquisitely sensitive. Where were those temple garments when he needed them? 

Kevin finished his shower and immediately slipped on a pair of boxers once he came out. He saw Connor gaze at him questioningly from his half-lids. "Don't touch it," he said. "It's really, really tender."

Connor seemed to look disappointed at that; but brightened up when Kevin slipped into bed, back to him, saying he could be the big spoon for once.  
Connor's face nuzzled his back, his arm fitting around his waist. Kevin intertwined their fingers, and smiled. Just before he lost consciousness altogether, he heard and felt Connor murmur "I love you" into his skin.  
"I love you, too," he answered; and then their breaths were the only sounds in the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to the song "Laid" by James for inspiration. 
> 
>  
> 
> _Moved out of the house so you moved next door_  
>  _I locked you out you cut a hole in the wall_  
>  _I found you sleeping next to me I thought I was alone_  
>  _You're driving me crazy when are you coming home_
> 
>  
> 
> \--from MetroLyrics


End file.
